


Lively

by ThatSinga



Series: Rowvember 2019 [3]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Gen, Lively, Shopping Mall, excited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSinga/pseuds/ThatSinga
Summary: Velvet and Shaundi spend some quality time at the Rounds Square Shopping Mall.
Series: Rowvember 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537489
Kudos: 7





	Lively

"Come on, keep up!" Velvet excitedly yelled as she ran through the Rounds Square Shopping Mall.

The Boss never really cared much about things that others might consider to be 'girly'.  
She usually focused on taking over the city, getting rid of whoever opposed her or just having stupid fun by blowing shit up or starting fights.  
Today was different though, when she woke up early in the morning for the first time in her life she felt like... shopping.  
She had that random urge to buy stuff just for the heck of it, the gang brought in a lot of money so why not spend it?

So instead of getting in her Phoenix and driving to the various businesses she owned to check up on things, she called Shaundi instead.

"Can't you slow down? We have all day to check out the different stores!" Shaundi shouted after her.

The fact that the Boss called up one of her lieutenants at 7am wasn't weird in itself, what was strange however was for her to ask to go to the mall together, and not in a business related way like shaking down store owners for protection money but just for fun.  
She didn't take the Boss for someone who'd enjoy browsing clothes or jewelery, so obviously she agreed, it would be a great chance for some girl bonding.  
Usually when they hung out all the other lieutenants were present to discuss plans or it was some serious shit going down like that time they chased after The General when he fled into this very mall.  
She didn't know what had gotten into her Boss to be this excited over shopping, but she didn't mind it at all, it was nice seeing her have fun in a different way for once, one that didn't involve murder and destruction, so she didn't question it.  
Besides, maybe she could finally get her into some new clothes other than those latex boots and that custom Ronin Jacket she's always wearing. She must be like some cartoon character who has the same pieces of clothing in her closet multiple times.

"Nuh-uh," the Boss replied despite slowing her pace, allowing Shaundi to finally catch up with her, "I want us to try out everything they have!"  
"Everything?" Shaundi raised an eyebrow, still a little out of breath, "How about we check out the clothing stores first and see what catches your eye, and then we can move on to the jewele-"  
"Fuck no, we're not here for clothes!" the Boss quickly corrected her, "We're looking for something much better," she finished before coming to a halt in front of a large Friendly Fire branch.

"You called me to look at guns?" Shaundi asked disappointed, she was hoping to try out different outfits and styles with the Boss but guns didn't really interest her that much.  
"Don't you have a shitload already?" she added.  
"You can never have enough guns, Shaundi. I want some more firepower and this is the largest gun store in the entire city!" Velvet said giddily, not noticing Shaundi's change in tone.  
"But why did you ask me to join you?" she inquired, "I don't know much about guns other than how to use them."  
"Exactly, that's why I want you to get more familar with different types of firearms, you always carry the same old Krukov, so we'll get you some new ones too! Then we can try them out at the shooting range in the back and I show you how to clean and maintain them, it's gonna be so much fun! I heard they even do custom designs, so go wild with your imagination!" the readhead gushed before adding, "Oh, and I want to get one for Johnny too, but I want it to be a surprise so shush," she placed a finger on her lips.  
So that's why Gat wasn't with them right now, he'd love testing out new guns as just much as the Boss does.

Even though Shaundi initially felt kinda let down, she brightened up to the thought of trying out different weapons with the Boss, it was just nice to see her as lively as she currently was after what happened to Aisha and Carlos.  
When Shaundi finished her thought the Boss was already holding an LMG, looking down its sights before asking the shop assistant if she can have one in black with rose-red highlights.  
The employee nodded and Velvet turned her attention back to Shaundi, "I also wanna go to Brass Knuckles after this, I need a new sword. This one got stuck in a pimp's skull the other day and I had to pull it out of him like Excalibur," she pointed at the katana on her back.

"We could also chill with some Loa Dust after we get back and I'll make you a new faceshredder," Shaundi playfully suggested.  
"I really need one of those again, whenever I use my bare hands I always end up breaking a nail." she looked at her chipped nail with a sigh.

"Perfect!" Shaundi had an idea, "We're gonna do all these things you have planned and when we're done with that, we relax at a beauty salon and get a manicure!"  
"I prefer doing that myself, sweety," she thought back to when Aisha took her aside that one evening and did her nails and hair. From that point on she'd always take care of her nails together with Eesh but since that fateful day she's been doing them herself. It's weird but it would feel wrong for someone else to do it. It's her and Aisha's thing, even if she wasn't with them anymore.  
"Oh come on, you can get some cute designs on your nails" Shaundi suggested.  
"I-I don't know Shaundi, that's not really my style," Velvet tried to get out of this but her lieutenant wouldn't give up, "You have someone put decals and custom designs on your guns but when it's on your nails it's suddenly not your style?"  
"Guns and nails are different!"  
"How are they different, you fuck up people's faces with both of them, they're basically weapons too, " Shaundi reasoned.  
Velvet couldn't argue with that logic, "Hmm, so I can get my nails dark red with black fleurs on them?" she was curious now.  
"Well duh, I bet they can even make them glow in the dark and whatnot."  
The redhead seemed to warm up to that idea as a slight smile made its way on her face.  
"Alright," she started before her grin grew wider, "that does sound exciting when you put it like that!" the Boss was just as lively about getting her nails done as she was about buying new guns now.  
From this day on Shaundi would be her new 'nails buddy', much to the brunette's delight. She'd get to do some girl bonding with the Boss afterall.


End file.
